mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
The Freakout Theory
Cast *'Rocco Botte as himself' *'Derrick Acosta as himself' *'Shawn Chatfield as himself' Transcript (Rocco, Derrick and Shawn are testing the theory if it's real or not)thumb|400px|right Rocco: '''Hey, my name is Rocco. Listen I saw Burger King video, everybody freaking out, when they got a Big Mac instead of a Whopper. I think they prove some good points. And I'm gonna prove some more. This is. '''On Screen Text: Freakout Theory. Rocco: '''The Freakout Theory. (Alright, let's do it) '''Shawn: '''Here's a theory, people don't like vinegar. (Let's see, if it's real) '''Shawn: '''Hey, you want some water? (The lady drinks the vinegar, she thinks it's water. Oh my God! It is real!) (The lady spits out the vinegar) '''Shawn: '''Yep. Random Lady: It's vinegar '''On Screen Text: Experiment Confirmed. (You should at least, wait for her to explain) Derrick: I don't think people like Halo 3... Let's find out, how about this guy? (Wait minute Halo 3 is a good game. Alright, let's see if they like Mario) Derrick: '''Hey, you like this game? '''Random Guy #1: Yeah, yeah, this game is awesome. Derrick: '''Want it? '''Random Guy #1: It's Halo, it's Halo 3. Derrick: 'Oooo. '''On Screen Text: '''Experiment Confirmed. (Hahaha, we should do that in April fool's) '''Rocco: '''I got a theory people don't like shaking hands. Excuse me, sir... Will you shake my hands? '''On Screen Text: '"Um, no, I'm gonna go with your theory. '''Random Guy #2: '''Um, no, I'm gonna go with your theory. '''On Screen Text: '''Experiment Confirmed. (Rocco, he doesn't you) '''Derrick: '''Here's a theory, people don't like to exercise, check this out. Uh, excuse me sir, can we get you do like a couple of push-ups. '''Random Guy #3: I don't like that. On Screen Text: '''Experiment Confirmed. (You're just using the word push up. Because everyone one had a hard time to do that) '''Rocco: '''Here's a theory, nobody actually likes the band U2, check this out. Do you like this song? Helloo! Helloo! '''On Screen Text: Experiment Confirmed. (You should wait him to answer the question) Shawn: Here's a theory, people hate baseball shirts. Random Lady #2: Do I wanna trade shirt? Shawn: Yeah. Random Lady #2: No, thanks. On Screen Text: Experiment Confirmed. (It's a baseball shirt, only a few people loves baseball) Rocco: People don't like food, check this out. Excuse me, sir. Do you like a bite? Random Guy #4: Sure. Rocco: Totally s**t out of me. (Hehe, the theory didn't work) Shawn: '''Here's a theory, people don't like to reproduce. Let's find out. Hey. '''Random Guy #5: Yeah, what's going on? Shawn: Do you have sex? Random Guy #5: Oh, fuck you, man. Are you f***ing kidding me? (What kind of question is that?) On Screen Text: Experiment Confirmed. Random Guy #5: F**k. F**k. (Watch your language!) Rocco: Here's a theory, people don't actually like cookies. Check this out. Hey, you want a cookie.(Spits on the cookie) Excuse me, sir, would you like a cookie? Random Guy #6: 'Uh... '''Rocco: '(Spits the cookie). (That's gross) '''Rocco: (Spits another cookie) Random Lady #3: '''I'll eat too, alright I can. '''Rocco: Oh, really. Oh, okay. Random Guy #7: '''Are you talking to me? '''Rocco: Alright, hey, thank you for eating that cookie. Completely not what we wanted to this video. (Okay?) Random Guy #8: Sure. Rocco: (Spits another cookie) I spit, I'm spitting on cookies and people are just eating them, I don't know, it's completely collapsed, before my eyes. (How many cookies did you bring?) Rocco: '''Alright, so never mind we're done, people are eating a spit on cookie, we're done experiment, like whatever the premise of the video is over, cause people are eating a cookie that I hock the louckie on. So, thank you IGN, thank you IGN subscribers, you've got to see people eat louck. Good Night everybody. '''Random Guy #9: '''Travel baby. '''Random Lady #4: ??? (Is that a pacifier she is holding?) Random Guy #9: See the world before it's to late, cause in a blink it's gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. (Nice ending. Are you guys making a parody of Mythbuster?) (Note: The last guy should be saying gone, but they edit it. And that's why it's says goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo) Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos